


Narnia Drabbles - Het

by Celandine



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles involving a variety of het pairings in the Narnia-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening at Cair Paravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candlelight made the edges of everything softer.

Candlelight made the edges of everything softer. Susan liked that, after the sharp dichotomies of electric light and blackouts back home. The golden blur seemed even to affect other senses, so that when Peter spoke her name she heard it as if he murmured into her ear, though he sat some feet away.

She turned to look at him, the High King, her brother. He had grown in the years since their coronation, not merely in physical stature but in dignity as well. Her heart beat faster as his smile outshone even the candles' glow, and she nodded in answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mistressofrohan who wanted Peter and Susan with candlelight.


	2. Not Unobserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always someone watching.

Susan leaned her head on her hand, weary enough to ignore propriety, though they sat at table with the ambassadors from Calormen and Telmar and Archenland. At times she felt like a haunch of venison, to be divided up and served out regardless of her wishes.

Beside her, under the table where none could see, Peter put his hand on her knee and squeezed it comfortingly. She turned and gave him a grateful look, glad that they would be alone together later. Beyond him she saw Edmund's eyes widen, and had to glance away lest her face betray her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mistressofrohan who wanted Peter/Susan, caught!?


	3. Other Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy walks along the shore.

Once they had determined that the dragon was actually Eustace, they knew it was unlikely there would be any other dangerous animals on the island, and Lucy felt free to roam for some distance along the shore – during the daytime, of course.

Returning, she saw another set of footprints in the sand, crossing her own, and followed them away from the water, up to the trees.

Caspian leaned against one of them, gazing out to sea, his expression distant.

Lucy went to him and slipped her hand into his. "You'll find what you're looking for."

"I have," he said softly.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For lesyeuxverts who wanted Caspian/Lucy, footprints.


	4. Beauty in the Summer Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a surprise for Susan.

Peter found it difficult to keep track of birthdays, here in Narnia; the calendar did not equate exactly to that of England. On what was by common agreement Susan's thirtieth birthday, though, Peter woke her at sunrise, and led her, still sleepy and in her nightclothes, into the garden of Cair Paravel.

"Oh, they're beautiful," she said in a whisper, kneeling in the dew-drenched grass beside the bush covered in tiny fragrant white roses. "I have had so little time of late, I might have missed them."

"I knew you would appreciate their beauty, as I do yours," Peter murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell, who wanted Peter/Susan, sunrise, dew, whisper.


	5. Stratagem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery by Edmund proves useful for his siblings' purposes.

"Edmund has the gift of serendipity," Peter told Susan, when she had – as was her custom – come to his room after the rest of Cair Paravel slept.

"How so?" Susan shook out her hair luxuriantly.

Peter paused for a moment to admire her creamy shoulder peeping out from the lace of her night-dress. "He brought forward today a missive pressing the suit of Prince Rabadash of Calormen. You need not accept, naturally, simply show Rabadash favour for a time. That would quiet those who begin to clamour for an heir."

"And prevent any other rumours we might not desire," Susan agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell, who wanted Peter/Susan, "serendipity."


	6. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enjoy the moments that they have.

On warm summer evenings, when the stars seemed to hang so low in the sky that one ought to be able to reach up and touch them, Susan and Peter often walked along the shore below the great castle of Cair Paravel. They yearned to be closer, to touch, but they dared not lest they be seen. The crash of the waves, however, permitted them to speak soft words without being overheard, and such love-talk bound them together as surely as the silken threads of Susan's headdresses held her hair. A single great shell was her memento of those hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for inell, who wanted Peter/Susan, waves, stars, thread.


	7. Best Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Susan leans back in the crimson velvet chair..."

Susan leans back in the crimson velvet chair, her hands gripping the gilt scrolls of the arms. Her skirts are pushed up, exposing her thighs, the dark triangle of hair between them like an arrow pointing at Peter, who kneels before her. His warm breath makes her shiver as he blows over the glistening moisture before bending his head to tongue every juicy crevice, two fingers sliding in and out of her as he suckles. Susan writhes against him, her knees lifting, pressing against his shoulders. She climaxes again and again, shuddering against the mouth of her most beloved brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse just came up with this one spontaneously.


End file.
